Truth or Dare?
by Problematic Grace
Summary: Ciel and Alois play truth or dare and it gets a bit sexy before he is taken back home by Sebastian. Yaoi, so if you don't like don't read. Rated T for language and some content.


Truth or Dare

**\- 4:00 a.m. -**

The phone rings in the Phantomhive Manor, Ciel is asleep in his bed and so are all the rest. Sebastian gets up from his chair and goes to get the phone. "Yes? Phantomhive residence." He says quietly to not wake his master. A familiar voice is on the other side of the phone. It was none other than Claude. "Sorry for calling so late at night, but Alois has decided to lock himself in his room and won't eat or drink anything. He is being very melodramatic and his only wish is for Ciel to come and spend at least one night over at the Trancy residence. I tried to tell him that this was not going to work out, but he insists on it. Will you consider telling this to your young master, I would be very thankful." Claude sounded as if asking something from Sebastian was like going through Hell. His voice was strained as if he was killing himself.

"I will consider it, but if something happens to my young master. I doubt anything will, but I will be after your head." Sebastian hung up the phone and turned to see Ciel standing in front of him as he wore his white shirt.

"Awake so soon?" Sebastian asked. "I heard it all from upstairs. You're not very quiet. I will go and stay at the Trancy Hell Hole, but only for one night. Alois, that fool, must be starving himself. I don't have a problem with that damned fool dying, but it would be fun. Maybe, for a night, I can put our differences aside…" He said in a low voice. "Very well. I'll tell them the news. Go back to bed, young master. For tomorrow, you are going to have a long day. I'll make room in your schedule for paper work to be done and so that yo-" He was cut off by the fact his young master had already fled to his bedroom and was most likely already asleep. "The usual, Ciel." Sebastian muttered. He walked over to the phone and dialed up the household once more to make the plans.

But Ciel was far from asleep. He was awake and awake he was going to stay until he passes out from being sleep deprived. "Why the hell am I doing this? Why did I say I wanted to do this? Put our differences aside? That fucking crossdresser...I don't have much room to talk in that area...but he is one of the most perverted people in the entire world." Ciel paced around the room quietly mumbling to himself until he passed out on the bed and awaited the morning.

"Time to wake up, young master. What will you have this morning? We hav-" Sebastian stopped talking. The look on his face was pure hatred. Ciel looked at the butler as he paused then began to continue opening the curtain. "Sorry, young master. Breakfast might take a little longer than normal today. I have to deal with something really quick." He left the room in a rush and Ciel got up to see what the look on his face was caused by. Rubbing his dark blue eyes, he walked over to the window to see Claude and Sebastian talking to each other in front of a carriage. He opened his window to try and hear what they were saying and find an answer to his question. "Early, I see. How eager are you to get my master into that carriage and drive off with him?" The black haired man snapped.  
"This is not on my request. Alois has requested that I picked up up the boy the very minute he woke up." Claudes face looked like a statue. No emotion. As always. "I see, but Ciel has not yet eaten breakfast. At least-" "He will eat at our manor." _Why the hell am I getting cut off so much. _Sebastian thought annoyed.

"I see. Is that alright, young master?" He yelled turning and looking at the young boy. Shocked he stuttered out, "Y-yes. See to i-it." He stuck his head back in the window and shut it. How embarrassing. "That butler will pay for that." In one minute, Sebastian was done talking with Claude and dresing Ciel. "Forgive me for earlier, master. I didn't mean to point you out like I did." He said buttoning his shirt. "Don't let it happen again, Sebastian." He looked down at him. "Yes, sir. Done, let's go get in the carriage." Sebastian hated saying it, but he did. Ciel got up and walked down the stairs.

\- Some Time Later -

He arrived at the manor. Alois standing outside in his regular outfit. Slutty booty shorts and thigh high boots. "Ccciiieeelll~" Alois chimed. "So you lied just to get me out here? What are you planning on doing?" Ciel asked annoyed. But this was no set up. There was a look of annoyance and a tiny tiny tiny bit of confusion on Claude's face. And Ciel was enjoying it. He liked to see certain people in a weird and unusual situation. It made him want to laugh, and he did.

Ciel got out the carriage and made his way over to the other boy. "I thought you would be dead by the time I got here." Ciel said bluntly. "Now, now, don't be like that. I hoped we could put our differences aside for one day. Pwweeaassee, Ciel." Alois said putting his arms around Ciel. Ciel tightened up and pulled the other guy off of him. "Enough, get off me you fucking Trancy." Ciel said to him. Alois looked at him with a sad expression on his face. "Such a bitter mood, I guess you didn't have breakfast." Ciel heard his stomach growl. He hadn't had a thing since he woke up. "Claude, make us some breakfast. I haven't had a thing to eat in a while." Alois looked like he was in perfect health. Maybe it was the fact that he had actually gotten Ciel over to his place. Claude made a large dinner and Alois ate his all in two minutes flat while it took Ciel six minutes. He really hadn't been eating…

"What are you planning on doing today?" Ciel asked Alois standing up. and walking over to him. "I don't know. Claude, what is my schedule for today?" He put down the dishes and turned to the blond. You said you were planning on doing whatever Ciel wanted to do." Claude said turning around and going to the kitchen. "Oh yeah, I remember. So, Ciel, I'm at your command." Alois gave him a look that was wanting him to do something..._nasty_. Ciel was totally creeped out. What was Alois going to do to him? One wrong move and he could be in serious trouble, but Alois was at his command. So he could use this as a way to get him back for that slutty look he gave him. "I want to read." Alois lost the smart ass look he had on his face and a bored face appeared. "Read? But that's so boring. Why don't we do something more fun." He purred. "I feel like reading. Maybe you'll learn a thing or two." _Time to wear him down_. Ciel thought.

Hours passed by and Ciel kept reading and reading, Alois just kept looking at him and pretending to read. He was pretty sure that Alois had fallen asleep at one point. "What time is it? I think we've read enough for today." He said to him falling out of his chair. "It's actually past midnight." Claude said walking in the room. He picked up all the books Ciel had read and put them back on the shelf. "Past midnight...we've been reading for a long time." The blond said. "I read, you took naps." Ciel snapped. "Awww, don't be like that. Come on, let's do something I want to do. Come on, you can sleep in my room tonight." Alois grabbed Ciel by the arm before he could say anything and took him to his room and shut the door.

"What are you playing at, Trancy?" Ciel said facing him. "Truth or Dare?" He asked. "What?" Ciel had a confused look on his face. "Truth or Dare?" _I'm here, might as well have some fun…_ "I choose Truth." Alois thought for a moment then spoke. "What is the truth about you and your butler?" "He is a pawn in my game of chess. Nothing more and nothing less. Once he is gone, I will stand alone, and be defeated, but that is life." Alois pretended to look as if he were about to cry. "How sad… Your turn." "Truth or Dare?" "Dare."

There were so many things that he could make him do that would annoy him, like he could go and mess with Claude, or something worse. But Ciel was too good to sink that low. "I dare you to make me some tea." He said. "I see how it is, making me have a hard time doing stuff so you can get amusement. Well guess what, I'm going to have my fun to, and I'm gonna make your damn tea." Alois had a smug look on his face.

The blond left the room and left Ciel alone. A few minutes passed, and finally he had come back with some hot tea. "There better be no poison in this." Ciel said under his breath. Alois handed over the tea, and Ciel took a gulp and then took a sip. It was actually good. There was nothing weird about it, everything tasted amazing...wait...there was a strong aftertaste. "Is it good, Ciel? I hope so, I put _a lot _of work into making it." "What was in there? You son of a bitch, what have you done to me?" He got up and threw the tea at the taller male. "I just made you become a bit more...fun." Ciel felt himself become a bit lightheaded. "Damn..you...Trancy." The last sight he saw was an evil grin on the other man's face.

\- Later-

Ciel awoke in his bed, at his manor, and a pounding in his head. There was no doubt in his mind that the blond had put alcohol in his tea and had Claude disguise it very well. He should have guessed. But how did he get here? And what happened while 'he' was away. Did Alois try and pull something funny?

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel yelled. And in a blink of an eye, his butler was there. "Yes, my lord?" "What happened? I need something to eat, bring me some breakfast. I don't think I can get up with a headache like this." Ciel placed his hands on his forehead and laid back. "Tell me all of what happened last night…" He had to remember, and then he did. It all came back in a flash back.

\- Flashback-

"Now you're a bit more fun, Ciel." Alois sat down next to him. "Truth or Dare." He purred into the blue headed boys ear. "I chose *hick* dare." (Ciel cringed at the thought of this) "I dare you to take off your vest." Alois stared into his dark blue eyes as if it were a command. "No you fucking *hick* creep…" But in the end, he had taken it off. All was left was his shirt. It looked amazing to Alois, it fit him perfectly and Ciel's pale skin made it even more sexier than it already was. "Truth or Dare?" Ciel asked. "Dare." "I dare you to make me some more tea.." Alois cheated him and just grabbed a bottle of alcohol and poured into his previous tea cup. Ciel, too drunk to notice, gulped it down without a second thought. "It tases like s-s-shit." "Truth or Dare." "Dare." Alois found this a perfect chance to do what he wanted to do all day. "Kiss me. Or are you too scared?" Alois taunted him as if he didn't think Cil would do it. "Come here." Alois was shocked by the fact that it only took a little alcohol to get a kiss from the great Phantomhive.

His lips were soft and warm. He tasted like alcohol and chocolate. An interesting mix.

The kiss was heated and neither of them pulled away. Ciel seemed as though he was enjoying the kiss, but he was drunk, so the feelings probably weren't the same. But Alois was going to indulge in the moment while he had the chance. He wanted to be dominant in this moment.

He grabbed Ciel's waist and pulled him close. Still interlocked in the lustful kiss, they broke apart to breathe. But it wasn't long before they were right back at it again. Their tongues, fighting for dominance. Ciel had a bad feeling in his gut, but was too drunk to care. Alois won the fight and ended up pushing Ciel over on his back on the bed. Alois, being really kinky, grabbed one of his strings from his boots, and tied up Ciel's hands above his head. There was no way out. He pulled off Ciel's shirt, and began to bite him on his collar bone. _This is more fun than I thought, overpowering Ciel like this. _He was just about to take off his shirt when he heard someone knock on his door. "Who is it? I'm busy?" Alois called out. "And I'm here to take Lord Phantomhive back to his home." Sebastian said on the other side of the door. "Aww, that's too bad. We'll have to pick up some other time where we left off here." Alois licked Ciel's ear and then untied him.

"Come now, put your shirt back on." Ciel put it back on in a very messy fashion. You could tell that he was doing something _important._ "My, my, being very naughty young master. You should have known better than to accept tea from him, but it's too late now." He could tell he was drunk by the look in his eyes. He said nothing more and took him home.

\- Now-

Ciel threw his head on his headboard as Sebastian brought him breakfast in bed at Ciel's command. "Young master, I hope you're feeling better than you did last night." He mocked him. "Don't say a word, take me back over to their residence, I have a word to say to that Trancy." Ciel said in an angry tone. "But-" "That's an order, Sebastian." He nodded his head and got Ciel dressed. Then they were on their way.

Once they were there, Ciel got out of the carriage quickly and banged on the front door. Claude opened it and Ciel rushed passed him. "Where is he?" Ciel wandered and found Alois' room. He opened the door and saw a sleeping blond haired boy. He grabbed him by the collar and whisked him into the air. "C-Ciel? Why are yo-" He was cut off by Ciel kissing him and then biting his lip once the kiss ended as quickly as it began. "Think twice before you think someone is drunk."

Ciel was cocky, and even though he was drunk, he didn't want Alois to get any pleasure from it.

Alois sat up in disbelief. A smile spread across his face as he heard the front doors slam shut. "What a sexy person. I'll make you mine, Ciel. One day, you will be mine." The blond laughed at his own comment.

The End

**(Thanks for reading, sorry if the story wasn't accurate to the actual story line, but I had to. I hope I did a good job, it took me 3 days to write something like this and make sure that it fit up to my standards. But in the end, it is what it is, and I hope you guys enjoy it. This was my first, as you can probably tell, Ciel x Alois. I had a lot of fun writing And leave me a comment on what you thought about it and if there is anything I could have done to make it better. As always, have a great day.)**


End file.
